Recently, along with the growth in the living standard, people pay more and more attention to fitness, and development of the fitting device market has been on the rise year by year. Due to the implementation of fitness plans, the growth of the living standard and the change in consumption concept, functions of a fitting device are highly demanded.
For the fitting device, e.g., a treadmill, an exercise bicycle or a rowing machine, its fitness function is achieved by simulating outdoor sports. The exercise bicycle is also called as “cycle ergometer” which is capable of adjusting an exercise intensity (power), so as to improve a fitness effect. As aerobics exercise equipment, the exercise bicycle is also called as cardiorespiratory training equipment, which is used to improve a cardiovascular system through a long-term exercise at a suitable intensity, so as to speed up metabolism and enhance heart and lung functions, thereby to improve the physical fitness.
For the above-mentioned fitting device, the long-term exercise is so boring, so some fitting device having an entertainment function has emerged. For example, a display panel is mounted on the treadmill, so a user may watch a video program while running. However, in the case of changing the video program, the user needs to stop running and perform operations on the display panel, so the entire operation is inconvenient and an exercise effect may be adversely affected. In addition, although with the entertainment functions, usually a single interaction mode is provided and the operation thereof is inconvenient, so it is impossible to meet the user's requirement and enable the user to keep exercise for a long time period.